Misfortune Strikes Carla Again
by Angel Diva xoxo
Summary: Tracy and a pregnant Carla get into a fight...but will the baby survive ?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh hey Amy would you like some sweets?" asked Carla

"Amy don't take anything from Cruella De Vil" replied Tracy

"Tracy your one to take about being a killer aren't you"

"That coming from the magnet that attracts evil."

"I can't deal with you, right now, oh and I think you should pop into Audrey's your hair looking a little greasy" uttered Carla as she flicked Tracy's hair.

Once Carla left the shop she made her way towards the factory, Tracy told Amy to go to her Grandma Deirdre's and she followed after Carla.

"Hey you, black widow, your one to talk, looking a bit fat, aren't you, little miss perfect!"

By this time she had caught up to Carla and they now argued on the street.

"Tracy my weight is none of your business, and at least I ain't no scrubber unlike you."

"Me, a scrubber, your one to talk, you mad cow, attracting killers, and all sorts." Shouted Tracy as she pushed Carla's shoulder back.

"Don't you dare touch me, how dare you bring up my past like its front line news." Replied Carla while she stepped forward up to Tracy's face.

Tracy then stepped forward to Carla's face.

"It's not like it's a secret is it, the whole street knows, and how peter lets you be around Simon is a mystery to me, I know I'm not the best mother in the world but we'll your just wrong."

Carla went to walk away and go inside the factory when…..

Tracy grabbed Carla's arm and said "Oh where do you think you're going? I haven't finished with you yet I'm just getting started."

"Tracy let go of my arm" pleaded Carla feeling crowded

And this moment in time, Rob had left the pub and saw Tracy and Carla arguing outside the factory along with other like Norris, Mary, Rita, Dev and other neighbours, he crossed the road in a hurry towards them.

Carla went to pull away from Tracy missed her step and fell on to the floor with a THUD !

Carla screamed in pain as she couldn't get up off the floor.

"Carla are you okay?" asked rob

"Get Michelle now !" screamed Carla

Michelle came running out of the pub over to Carla.

"Michelle I think I'm bleeding" said Carla in so much pain.

"Call an ambulance NOW!" shouted Michelle to Rob

A few minutes later…..

The paramedics had managed to get Carla in the ambulance even though she was in so much pain.

"I'll go in the ambulance with her, you drive your car and meet us at the hospital." said Michelle to Rob

On the way to the hospital….

The paramedics asked "Mrs Barlow are you pregnant?"

Carla managed to take her breathing mask off and say "yes"

They had arrived at the hospital and managed to get Carla into a bed, the doctors had come in and examine her by now and they had left the room to go consult each other.

At the main desk…

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Carla Connor?" questioned Rob.

"Yes she is with her sister ward 3, side room B, and you are?"

"Her Brother"

"Okay go through" said the receptionist

Rob went straight into the room and found Carla in less in pain but crying and confused, he went over and put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

At that moment the doctors walked back in and "Mrs Barlow, I'm am so sorry the impact of your fall caused a placental abruption and your baby didn't survive the impact"

"I am deeply sorry for your loss, we'll be back later"

"Noooooooo!" screamed Carla sobbing on Rob chest.

"Oh Carla, its okay, I am so sorry." Said Rob

The next day Carla was dis-charged from the hospital, on the way home she didn't say a word.

The got back to the flat and Michelle opened the door with Carla's key and they went upstairs.

She walked over to the sofa and sat down and started crying, Michelle walked over and sat on one side of Carla and Rob sat on the other, as they did, Carla lay her head on Rob's lap and her legs over Michelle.

And she just lay there, sobbing her eyes out, because once again she was the helpless victim who shouldn't have decide to be a mother.

Please leave a review, I would like to know your thoughts !


	2. Chapter 2

Peter rolled over to check the time on his phone, and saw that he had 25 missed calls all from Carla, 5 from Michelle and 3 from Rob.

He listened to the voicemails saying that Carla was in hospital and when he finally listened to the last one it said Carla needed him now back at the flat it was important.

He climbed out Tina's bed and got dressed quickly.

"Hey where are you going, come back to bed?" mumbled Tina still half asleep.

"I've got to go, I'll call you" said Peter as he picked up his jacket and walked out the door.

He cautiously left Tina's flat so that no one saw him and he went back to the flat, once he had closed the door behind him, he hung up his jacket and took of his shoes.

And just as he did Clara walked out of their bedroom with make-up running down her face, she approached him with speed and started to punch his chest in anger screaming "where have you been, I need you more than ever and you weren't her, where were you?"

She pulled away from him and walked into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine she had hidden from back of the pastry cupboard and finished it.

Peter tried to stop her but it was too late "why did you do that, you can't drink in your condition?"

"Well I can now, Mr Barlow, there is no baby anymore, and our child is dead, thanks to your sister"

"Oh Carla come here" said peter as she tried to comfort his hurting wife, even as much as she resisted he hugged her tight till she gave in and cried into him.

He cried a little.

A few minutes later ….Michelle and Rob left Simon's room together after sleeping together and went into the lounge to see Peter and Carla lying on the sofa in silence.

"Carla have you eaten?" asked Michelle not knowing what to say to her friend who was hurting so much.

"No and I don't want to, I don't want to live anymore" said Carla as she broke down into tears again.

"Michelle it's okay, I'll look after her, if you and Rob could look after the Factory for us, we'll be grateful."

"Sure" replied Michelle

"Carla do you want me to stay?" asked Rob

"I've got Peter"

"Okay we'll come back tomorrow and see how you are we'll bring you some food" said Rob as he and Michelle got dressed and left the flat.

Meanwhile Tracy had got ready for work and walked downstairs feeling terrible of what she had done, when she walked into the living room, her Deirdre was sitting at the table with a large glass of wine in tears about what Tracy had done to poor Carla.

"Mom I am sorry, it was an accident, I didn't mean for any of that to happen"

"No you never do but bad things happen to good people because of people like you, Carla didn't deserve what you had done to her, and I can even begin to feel how peter is, his own sister hurting his wife, you're a disgrace get out of my house now" shouted Deirdre

And with that Tracy left the house in tears and walked down the street to work, getting dirty looks from the whole street.

She arrived at work to find Rob and his Solicitor standing behind the counter.

"Rob I am sorry, you have to believe me I didn't want any of this to happen"

"Mr Donovan, I would advise you not to respond" said the solicitor

"Rob please talk to me, I need to know you believe me" pleaded Tracy

"Miss Barlow, here is a legal document entitling the business 'Barlow's Buys' to my client Mr Donovan, if you refuse to sign this document and take the sum of 3 thousand pounds, my client will sell his shares and then tell every client you have about the type of person they are doing business with"

Tracy wept some more and then knew she had no choice but to sign the documents and then she took her money and left.

5 hours later…

Tracy decided to go and visit her daughter Amy after she had come from school.

Just as Amy got out of the car she was greeted by Michelle who gave her a big hug and then put her down.

"Amy, Amy darling do you fancy going shopping with mummy?" said Tracy

"Is it true, that you killed Auntie Carla's baby?"

"Amy it was an accident, I never meant to, please forgive mommy?" said Tracy to her daughter

"You're not my mommy" said Amy she then indicated to Michelle to pick her up.

Michelle picked her up and Amy rested her head on Michelle's shoulder and said "Michelle is"

Tracy started to cry and said to Amy "I hope you can forgive me when your older"

Tracy then left and went to Deirdre's house, she opened the door to find all her stuff packed into suitcases.

"Mam what is all this doing her?" shouted Tracy

"You're leaving now, I don't want you under my roof anymore, I can't take it anymore Tracy, all I have ever done for you is my best and you keep throwing it back in my face you disgusting, spiteful child.

There was a car horn beep from outside and Deirdre pushed past Tracy and carried bag by bag to the taxi, Tracy followed her outside with the last bag.

"Okay mam if this is what you want I will go on a little holiday, clear my head, take some time for myself, and then I'll come back when this has all blown over and we go out for dinner" said Tracy as she got in the taxi.

Deirdre threw her passport at her and said "Don't bother coming back at all."

And they were the last words Tracy heard before she left Coronation Street that afternoon, she was never seen again by anyone from the street because a week later she killed herself in her apartment, because she couldn't handle the guilt any longer.


End file.
